warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Rainfacestar/Something you might like to try =)
My friend came to me once, she was estatic, and she told me that she had the numerology number of 11, and then she told me that numerology number's are a prediction for how you are, so I think you might like to hear about how to do these's =). Find your number Well, you would take your birth month, day, and year and add them. Then you add up the digits you get. Say you had the birthday of October 23, 1997, you would add 10 and 23, equaling out to 33. Then you add that to 1997 and you get 2005. What you do next is add 2+0+0+5, which adds up to giving you the numerology number of 7. Now, if you were to get a double-digit number, say 22 (which happens to be a master number), you can add them together, which would simplify to 4. Simple enough, right? Numerology #1(1, 10/1, 19/1) The Life Path 1 means you entered this world to be a leader-type rather fast. Your nature is charged with individualistic desires, a demand for independence, and the need for personal attainment. Many of our military generals, corporate leaders, and political leaders are men and women having the Life Path 1. When you display positive 1 traits your mind is capable of significant creative inspiration, and it possesses the enthusiasm and drive to accomplish a great deal. You are very good at getting the ball rolling; initiating new projects is your forte. You are at your best when confronted with obstacles and challenges, as you combat these with strength and daring. This is both the physical and inner varieties of strength. With this strength comes utter determination and the capability to lead. As a natural leader you have a flair for taking charge of any situation. You have a tendency to do this, even if, at times, it is not appropriate for you to do so. Numerology #2(2, 11/2, 20/2) The Life Path 2 suggests that you entered this plane with a spiritual quality in your makeup allowing you to be one of the peacemakers in society. Your strengths come from an ability to listen and absorb. You are a fixer, a mediator, and a very diplomatic type of person using persuasive skills rather than forcefulness to make your way in the world. When you embrace and exhibit the strenghth of your spiritual side, you are intuitive, avant-garde, idealistic, and visionary. These extremes make you interesting with much to offer society. You have the potential to be a deep-thinker, and no doubt interested in understanding many of life's mysteries and more intriguing facets. Numerology #3(3, 12/3, 21/3, 30/3) The Life Path 3 indicates that you entered this plane with a strong sense of creativity and with wonderful communication skills. Achievement for you most likely comes through engaging your ingenious expression. A truly gifted 3 possesses the most exceptional innovative skills, normally in the verbal realm, writing, speaking, acting, or similar endeavors. Here we are apt to find the entertainers of the world, bright, effervescent, sparkling people with very optimistic attitudes. The bright side of this path stresses harmony, beauty and pleasures; of sharing your inventive talents with the world. Capturing your capability in creative self-expression is the highest level of attainment for this life path. Numerology #4(4, 13/4, 22/4, 31/4, 40/4) The Life Path 4 suggests that you entered this plane with a natural genius for planning, fixing, building, and somehow, with practical application and cerebral excellence, making things work. You are one of the most trustworthy, practical, and down-to-earth of individuals; the cornerstone members of society. Indeed, as a Life Path 4, you are a builder of society. The cream of the crop in this Life Path can be a master builder in society. if you are among these highly talented people, you have an idealistic nature which is grounded in practical terms, allowing you to conceive grandiose, far-reaching schemes and carry them through to the end. If you desire and are willing to work for it, you can achieve enormous success, prestige, and fame. Obviously, everyone with a 4 Life Path does not become famous. Numerology #5(5, 14/5, 23/5, 32/5) The Life Path 5 suggests that you entered this plane with a highly progressive mindset, with the attitude and skills to make the world a better place. The key word for your Life Path is freedom. In the pursuit of freedom, you are naturally versatile, adventurous, and advanced in your thinking. You are one of those people who is always striving to find answers to the many questions that life poses. The byword for the positive Life Path 5 is constant change and improvement. You want to be totally unrestrained, as this is the number most often associated with the productive use of freedom. Numerology #6(6, 15/6, 24/6, 33/6) The Life Path 6 suggests that you entered this plane with tools to become the ultimate nurturer, and a beacon for truth, justice, righteousness, and domesticity. Your paternal, or maternal, as the case may be, instincts with a 6 Life Path exceed all others by a considerable margin. Whether in the home or in the work place, you are the predominant caretaker and family head. While the 6 may assume significant responsibilities in the community, the life revolves around the immediate home and family, for this is the most domestic of numbers. Conservative principles and convictions are deeply ingrained and define your character. Numerology #7(7, 16/7, 25/7, 34/7) The Life Path 7 suggests that you entered this plane with a gift for investigation, analysis, and keen observation. You are a thinker of the first order. You evaluate situations very quickly, and with amazing accuracy. As a result, you are thorough and complete in your work, the perfectionist who expects everyone else to meet a high standard of performance, too. Numerology #8(8, 17/8, 26/8, 35/8) The Life Path 8 suggests that you entered this plane armed to lead, direct, organize and govern. You are very ambitious and goal-oriented. You will want to use your ambitions, your organizational ability, and your efficient approach to carve a satisfying niche for yourself. If you are a positive 8 you are endowed with tremendous potential for conceiving far-reaching schemes and ideas, and also possessing the tenacity and independence to follow them through to completion. In short, you were born to be an executive. Numerology #9(9, 18/9, 27/9, 36/9) The Life Path 9 suggests that you entered this plane with an abundance of dramatic feelings coupled with a strong sense of compassion and generosity. The key to the nature of a Life Path number 9 person is found in their humanitarian attitude. Even the very average of those with life path 9 possess extremely compassionate tendencies. Now I want to know your numbers! If you have any issues, don't worry! You'll get use to it! But I want to know your numerology number, and if it makes you feel better, I'm an 8. I guess it's pretty close to me, I do like to lead, direct people, and i have this huge organization issue. Now, leave your numerology numbers in the comments, and i'll add it here. We won't think any different of you when we find it out (at least, I hope >.<) Love you all! User List Rainy (me!) - 8 Leggy - 2 Leafy - 9 (darn, almost my number sister x3) Hazel - 1 Category:Blog posts